NCIS season 11
by carson34
Summary: Every week there will be new chapter posted! Updates on Tuesday nights before the new episode
1. Whiskey Tango Foxtrot

Author Note: This week was crazy with getting blocked for twenty four to thirty six since the fact I posted author note to annouced this storyline. I can't believe that I made a promised to have 24 chapters long and for three different shows. I am going to have some short storylines soon for Tony and Ziva. I don't own any of the characters in this storyline since the show does. Please don't forget to review at the end and check out my response to the show. If I have this chapter short then I will try to rewrite it at a later day.

* * *

Tony met up with Gibbs and McGee to talk about the case that they are in right now. They all wanted their badge back and they missed going to work.

"I am sad to admit that I miss going to work." Tony revealed to his boss as Gibbs actually gave a hug. Normally he gave him a slap upside the head.

"That's good because I missed working with you guys." Gibbs said to the boys.

"So what are we going to do about it?" Tony asked his boss.

"I don't know yet." Gibbs said to his fromer co-workers.

* * *

after Tony was almost killed, he sent a text to Ziva telling her that he couldn't come and she needed to stay safe.

"I was almost killed tonight." Tony texted her.

"What? are you okay?" She responded back to him in a text.

"Yeah I'm fine but my place isn't. I called Vance and told him what happen and he wants me to come into the office. I'm sorry that I can't make it." Tony texted her back.

"Alright. This sucks." Ziva texted back again. Tony waited for the team to come into the room. "Stay safe."

"I will try to. You need to be careful." Tony responded back in a text.

"Are you still coming?" Ziva asked him.

"No. It's not safe and I don't want them to find you." Tony revealed to her.

"I can take care of myself." Ziva said to her co-worker.

* * *

Tony and McGee was heading to headquarters to find out what was going on and so they can get their job back. He hope that they would be okay.

"We need to find who is going after us" Tony said as they got into the car.

"I know." Mecgee said back to his friend. "We just need to get our jobs back and protect the rest of our team."

"Well they are already 0-4. The suspect is doing a horrible job since we are all still standing." Tony responded back to him.

"Yeah but still we need to find Ziva make sure that she is safe." Gibbs said to the boys.

"The only problem is that she is not going to let us find her until she wants us to find her." Tony responded back to them. He just hope that she would do it fast that way they will have something to have hope for.

* * *

Author Note: Alright here's the first chapter of this storyline. I decided to return it to the fromer glory and try to write it as much as I can. Don't be shy and review and let me know what you think of it. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as "Carson34ff".


	2. Past, Present, and Future

Author Note: It's time to repost chapter 2 and I hope that you like this one. Please review and let me know what you think of it.

Chapter two: past, present, and future

Tony and Gibbs

Tony knew that he needed to find Ziva and make sure that she was okay. He was getting concered that she had not made any contact with him and that scared him. He headed to talk to Gibbs to get premission.

"Hey boss, can I talk to you?" He asked his boss wanting to talk in private.

"Sure what do you want to talk about?" Gibbs asked him as they went out to the hall.

"I need to go find Ziva. I think that there is something wrong with Ziva." Tony revealed to his boss.

"Boss, I need to go find Ziva and make sure that she is safe." Tony said to their boss.

"Alright I am not going to stop you since it sounds really important to you. I want you to find her and bring her back here where we can protect her and so we can move on." Gibbs ordered him. Gibbs watched him leave the area. He was differently proud of him.

Ziva

Ziva knew that she needed to stay safe and protect herself since she did not know what else to do. They were searching her to killed her. She did not know that Tony was trying to find her. She just needed to hold on for a while until she had a way out.

Tony and McGee

Tony decides that he needs to talk to his team about what is going on with the search. He had some clues on where she was at. He just hope that she would hold on just a while longer.

"We are still looking into the apartment shooting." McGee said to his friend.

"Okay. Let me know when you find the person that did it so they can pay to get it fix." He responded to him.

"I will but find Ziva for me." McGee said to him.

Gibbs and McGee

"Boss I found the lady that was killed the night. It was nasty murder." McGee said to his friend.

"We need to find this person that did this to our team." Gibbs responded to her.

Tony

Tony got the information and started to look at the cameras to find her. Tony figured out that she was hurt on the night that she was attacked. Tony figured out that the woman that they had talked to had lied.

"Where is she?" He warned her.

"Why should I tell you?" She responded to him.

He started to search for the last known location when her former team left at the last moment.

The boys

Tony could not get a word of where she is at. Gibbs doesn't know how much more time that he could take. It turns out that he found her and is trying to save her.

"I can't keep lying to boss. He is going to figure out that I am lying to him." Tony said to Ziva.

"You didn't have to come." Ziva warned her friend.

"Yes but I decided to come and find you since I need you in my life." He said to her.

Author Note: I decided to just accept it how it is written. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff.


	3. Under the Radar

Author Note: It's time to repost chapter 3 and I hope that you like this one. Please review and let me know what you think of it.

Chapter three: under the radar

Gibbs POV

I was sure about having Ziva gone but I missed her. Tony is not the same without her. I need to find a way to make sure that this whole team is okay. I walked into the office to find Tony and Timothy looking for something.

"Lets go." I said to the boys. We head out to the crime scene and I can tell that they are still acting different. I decided to just get to work without paying attention to them.

We find out what cause the explosion while I question the witness and its not getting anywhere. So I head back upstairs to check on the boys.

I am giving out assignments and I noticed that Timothy tries to get out of going with me and so I let him to do what he wants to do.

"Boss, I lost my I'd and badge." He finally admitted to losing it and I head to tell Tony and my old partner about this last discovery.

"Tony what did you do to her?" I asked him as he helped her sit down at her desk.

"Nothing boss. I just saved her life when the guy tried to run us over." Tony revealed to me.

Author Note: I decided to just accept it how it is written. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff.


	4. Anonymous Was a Woman

Author Note: It's time to repost chapter 4 and I hope that you like this one. Please review and let me know what you think of it.

Chapter four: anonymous was a woman

Tony's POV

I decided to make amends with all the girls that I had dated. I walked into the office to find but Jimmy and McGee were going thou my desk. What is going on with this? Do I have no privacy? I explained to the boys that I was making amends with the girls. We are waiting for Gibbs when the lady showed up and wanted to come with us. It's like Gibbs is not trusting us. I couldn't blame him for not trusting me since I lied to him about finding Ziva. When we got back I could tell that boss was not in the best of moods and I didn't know why. I need to talk to him about this.

Gibb's POV

I know that the boys are getting anxious about the new co-worker. I know that our team is not ready but I need to find someone. They are really making me mad by the way that they are acting. We need to keep on the case and find out who that woman is since she is not navy. I am not mad at the boys, I am mad at my friend. He left me this mess and now I need to clean it up.

McGee's POV

I am missing the old Tony but at the same time, I really like this new Tony. I still don't know why Gibbs is so mad at us but we need to keep focus on the case and worry about the other stuff later.

Author Note: I decided to just accept it how it is written. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff.


	5. Once a Crook

Author Note: It's time to repost chapter 5 and I hope that you like this one. Please review and let me know what you think of it.

Chapter five: once a crook

Gibbs walked into the private bathroom for their agents and waited for Tony to be done washing his face.

"What is going on with you?" He asked his co-worker.

"I haven't been sleeping that we'll." Tony revealed to him

"Well you need to get some sleep Tony or figure out what is bothering and don't let me here that you are laying on ducky table again." Gibbs ordered.

Author Note: I decided to just accept it how it is written. Please review and let me know what you think of this chapter. Don't forget to follow me on twitter as Carson34ff.


	6. Oil & Water

Author Note: I hope that you don't mind this going back to the old way but I wanted to make sure that you had enough to read.

Chapter six: Oil and water

Gibbs decided that it was going to be fun to move Abby's desk three inches since he knew that she was going to be upset about it. He also wrapped McGee's desk thinking that Tony would be blamed. He watched as the team as they blamed Tony so he finally takes him aside.

"So I wanted to tell you that I was the one that did the tricks." Gibbs said to him as Tony gets mad.

"So this whole day I was getting blamed for something you did." Tony revealed to him.

"How many times have you been playing games with this whole team? Many years you have done it to us so I decided to get you back and so did the rest of the team." Gibbs responded to him.

"So that's what the plan was?" He asked his boss.

"Yes." Gibbs responded back to him.

Author Note: I need to write chapter 7 and chapter 8 this week but they should be up before Tuesday's episode. I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Don't forget to review and let me know what you think of it. I also am on twitter as carson34ff where I would love to tweet with you guys. My first one Take Monday was posted three weeks ago and next week I am hoping to posted one for NCIS.


End file.
